


Next Moves

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Beginnings" challenge. Another drabble about Goren and Eames in their post-NYPD lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Moves

Yes, he had kissed her cheek. Yes, it was as soft as he had envisioned it would be. And now, he was separated from the NYPD. So was she.

They parted to their respective apartments and contemplated next moves.

The next day they went for coffee.

A routine of showing up at the other's apartment arose. Their conversations would go well into the night; there'd be no choice but to stay over. First they took up the couch and the bed, separately. Soon they took up the bed, together.

One day, a label was added to their relationship: a new beginning.


End file.
